


Oh Baby (We Will Get Through This)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers mom, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor mom, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, SuperCorp, Supercorp kids, lena luthor pov, married supercorp, these two have been through enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara and Lena want children more than anything in the whole world, but as usual, life throws them some curveballs. Will they finally get their happy ending or will their dreams be crushed by reality?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: miscarriage

“Shut up, Kara! Just. Shut. Up!” Lena screamed, slamming her bedroom door. She leaned against the cool wood and sank to the floor hugging her knees. She couldn’t cry, Kara would hear her.  _ Damn superpowers _ .

“Lena, babe, I’m sorry.” Kara murmured through the barrier. “Just please come out, I shouldn’t have brought it up again.”

Lena took a shaky breath as she stood and opened the door to face her teary-eyed wife. “I don’t know what you want me to do,” Lena whispered, diverting her attention to the floor. 

“I just want to understand.” Kara pleaded, trying to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Understand what?” Lena snapped.

“Lena…” Kara whispered, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Lena quickly backed away, finally looking up at Kara with angry eyes.

“I don’t want a baby, Kara!” Lena yelled. “That shouldn’t be hard to understand, but maybe since you’re so fucking dense—“ Lena slapped a hand over her mouth and gave Kara a sad look. “Kara…” 

“No, I get it,” Kara replied, clenching her jaw. “I just— I’m going to the store.” 

“Kara,” Lena sobbed, “Kara I’m sorry.” But she was already gone. “Dammit.” 

Lena harshly wiped the tears from her eyes and face and picked up her cell phone. 

“Lena?” A voice came through on the other line.

“I fucked up, Alex,” Lena sighed, sitting down on the bed. 

“What happened?” 

“She brought up having kids again, and I— I don’t know how to tell her.” Her breath hitched and she stifled a sob. “Is there really no way?” 

“Lena, we’ve talked about this…” Alex said soothingly as Lena grew increasingly frustrated.

“I’m a scientist, Alex! I should be able to figure this out, but I can’t. You have no idea how many nights I’ve spent going over and over the results, hoping, praying that there would be some way to fix this, to fix me. What am I going to do?” She was on the verge of hysteria and Alex knew it.

“Lena, just breathe, everything’s going to be okay. There are other options, we’ve talked about this.” Alex soothed.

“She’s going to be crushed. All she’s ever wanted was a baby of her own. She cried for weeks when she found out she couldn’t carry a child, but she still had hope and I can’t be the one to take that from her.” Lena gripped the phone tighter and harshly wiped the tears from her eyes. Keeping this secret was taking a toll on her and her relationship and she knew she had to tell Kara, even if it meant devastating the blonde hero. 

“I'm coming over.” Alex stated simply, “just give me ten minutes.” 

“No, Alex, you don’t have to—.” The line went dead and Lena sighed heavily, dropping the phone onto the bed and burying her face in her hands. She stayed there until she heard a knock at the door and slowly stood to go meet Alex. 

When she met Alex’s eyes she was immediately enveloped into a hug. “It’s okay to be upset, Lena. It’s okay.” 

It was then that Lena burst into tears, unable to control the emotions that she had been holding back all morning. 

Alex just held her as she cried, rubbing a soothing hand over her back and whispering quiet reassurances. It was only a few minutes later when the pair heard boots touch down on the balcony. Lena wrenched herself from Alex’s arms and turned to quickly wipe at her face, attempting to school her features, which was really no use.

“Lena?” She heard the soft voice of the blonde say as she slowly made her way over to the brunette. 

Lena sucked in a wavering breath and looked at Alex who squeezed her shoulder and walked over to the kitchen. 

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara said in that same soft tone as she enveloped Lena in her strong arms. 

“I-I—“ Lena stuttered, burying her face in Kara’s neck.

“Hey, it’s okay. Is this about this morning? I’m so sorry, I never should have pushed you.” Kara said timidly, tightening her grip on Lena.

Lena shook her head where she had rested in the crook of Kara’s neck. “No, I j-just—“ Lena began to grow frustrated at her inability to form words and gripped the Hero’s cape tightly. 

“Lena, whatever it is you can tell me, we’ll get through this together, we always do.” Kara kissed the top of her wife’s head and just held her for a moment before Lena finally spoke up. 

“Can we go sit on th-the couch,” Lena mumbled.

“Of course, baby,” Kara answered softly, unwrapping her arms from around Lena and taking her hand instead. 

When the two were settled on the couch, Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and took in a shuddering breath. ”Um, about six months ago, after we found out.” She looked up at Kara and smiled slightly before she ducked her head. Lena knew it was still a sore subject for Kara so she plowed ahead. “I went to my OB to talk about options and she did some… some tests. Alex and I tried everything, but there was nothing we could do. I’m so s-sorry Kara.”

“Wha-what are you saying?” Kara whispered shakily.

“I can’t carry a baby. We can’t have kids.” Lena took her hand from Kara’s, got up and all but ran to their bedroom. She slammed the door shut and covered her mouth to try and stifle the sobs that were wracking through her body.

———

A few hours later, there was a soft knock on the door and then the click of the door handle. Lena was curled up on the bed, staring out the window. She felt the bed dip and a warm body wrap around hers and her wife’s lips against the top of her head.

“Lee, I know you, there’s something else.” Kara murmured into her hair. 

Lena let out a sound that mimicked one of a wounded animal and gripped Kara’s arm, “Yea, you’re right.” Lena shuddered and turned to where her head could bury into Kara’s chest. “Alex and I, w-we-- there was something we didn’t tell you.”

Kara wrapped her arms around her wife’s small frame and for the first time, noticed it was smaller than normal. She knew they would have to have a talk about that later, but right now, Lena needed her.

“We tried in vitro. I had some already frozen eggs that I had extracted years ago for an experiment and instead of using male sperm to fertilize the eggs we used some of your blood cells. I know I should have asked you first, but I didn’t want to give you false hope because it was an incredibly experimental procedure and you were already so- so…broken.” Lena paused and took in a sharp breath. “I didn’t think it would work,” she whispered, so quiet it was barely audible. 

Realization dawned on Kara as she waded through the hazy memories of that time period. She spent most of her time at Catco or saving people as Supergirl. When she wasn’t doing either of those things she was in bed, crying while Lena held her close. But, she started to come home less and less, she couldn’t cry anymore, couldn’t think about it anymore, so she didn’t come home. She remembers, vaguely, a time when she found Lena throwing up in the bathroom and rushed to hold her hair back for her. Lena said it was the flu and she insisted that she was fine, but Kara stayed home and took care of her anyway.  _ That was months ago.  _

“I was pregnant, Kara, it worked.” Lena murmured into her wife’s chest as tears drenched her shirt. 

“How long?” Kara whispered, staring out the window at the city. 

Lena sniffled, “Um, we implanted the embryo at the end of June, I took a test mid-July that confirmed the pregnancy and I--” Lena stopped abruptly and released he sob she had been holding in, “I lost the baby in September, September 16th.” 

“Oh baby, why didn’t you tell me?” Kara murmured softly, running her fingers through the ravenette’s hair. “That was over two months ago.” 

Lena extricated herself from Kara’s arms and roughly wiped at her face, sitting on the side of the bed, “I wanted to, I did, but you were still so upset and if something happened… I didn’t want to break your heart all over again.”

“Lena…” Kara sat up and moved to the edge of the bed near her wife, “you shouldn’t have had to go through that alone. I’m your wife and you are the most important thing in the world to me. I’m so sorry, I should have been there for you.” 

Lena stood up and walked over to her bedside table. Pulling open the drawer, she picked up an envelope and returned to her place beside Kara. She took a piece of paper out of the envelope and handed it to Kara. 

Kara stared down at the picture of her baby girl, the only picture of her she would ever get to see and felt tears well up in her eyes. Lena gently gripped her arm and softly kissed her shoulder before resting her head there and staring down at the picture.

“Did you name her?” Kara whispered, knowing if she spoke any louder she would burst into tears.

“I tried not to, but in my head, I called her Ally. Alura, after your mother.” Lena murmured, finger lightly brushing over the picture Kara was still holding. 

“It’s perfect,” Kara said as she choked on a sob, “I wish we had gotten to meet her.”

“Me too,” Lena replied, scooting closer to the blonde and wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in the crook of her shoulder. “I'm so s-sorry I didn’t tell you,” Lena sobbed. 

Kara wrapped her arms around her wife, still clutching the ultrasound, “It’s okay, baby, I’m just worried about you. I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me. I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but we will get through this and we will have a family, I promise. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Lena replied, feeling more at ease then she had in months. 

____________________________

Later, Alex found them curled up on the bed, Kara protectively wrapped around Lena. She knew they had a long road ahead of them, but they would get through it together.  _ They always do _ .


	2. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: miscarriage

_ Lena was working late on a warm day in September. Rubbing at her tired eyes, she glanced at the clock and wondered what her wife was doing at the moment, probably saving someone from a raging fire or stopping a robbery. The brunette sighed as she glanced back down at the stack of papers that needed to be signed. _

_ Jess had been sent home hours ago, the assistant begrudgingly leaving the CEO alone in the empty building, littered with only a few security guards. Lena insisted she’d be fine and would personally call her driver as soon as she was finished for the night. Unfortunately, she never got to that part.  _

_ Around ten, Lena began feeling strange and chalked it up to the all-consuming exhaustion that constantly plagued her with Kara not being around. She always worried about her wife and selfishly, she missed having her warm body pressed against her own as they slept. She knew her wife needed time, but the separation was slowly killing her. _

_ A few hours later, she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen and gripped her desk to try and breathe through the pain. Realizing the pain wasn’t going away, Lena picked up her phone and dialed Alex’s number. _

_ “Lena?” Alex’s voice came through the other line. _

_ “Alex, something’s not right.” Lena ground out through gritted teeth. _

_ “Okay, It’s okay. Where are you?”  _

_ “My office,” Lena replied, “Please hurry.”  _

_ “Okay, I’m on my way. Do you want me to call Kara?”  _

_ “No.” _

_ “Lena…” Alex trailed off. _

_ “I said no, Alex!”  _

_ “Alright, alright, just hang tight.” _

_ The line went dead and Lena slowly stood up to go get a glass of water and as she was pouring she felt something wet between her legs.  _

_ “Shit,” She mumbled. And then the world went black.  _

_ ________________ _

_ Lena woke to the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor in the DEO medbay and slowly opened her eyes. _

_ “Hey beautiful,” Kara’s soft voice came from beside her.  _

_ Lena froze. Her mind was spinning, trying to make sense of what had happened and so she asked the most logical question her mind could conjure up, “What happened?”  _

_ Kara sighed and gripped her wife’s hand, “Alex said you passed out from exhaustion and hit your head. You were holding a glass of water when you fell so you have some pretty deep cuts from the glass shards, but she said with some rest and fluids you should be okay.”  _

_ Lena nodded and turned her head to look at Kara which elicited a hiss of pain from the brunette. _

_ “Hey, don’t move your head, Alex said you have a mild concussion and you will probably be pretty sore there for a few days.” Kara murmured, gently stroking Lena’s hair.  _

_ “Um, can I talk to Alex, please?” Lena whispered. _

_ “Uh, yea,” Kara replied, getting up and walking out the door to go find her sister.  _

_ Lena just laid there, knowing what was coming, knowing what Alex was going to say, but holding on to even the slightest chance that her baby could still be alive. She prayed to any god out there, to anyone who was listening that somehow the baby had made it through this, but as soon as she saw Alex’s face, she knew.  _

_ “Just say it, Alex,” Lena said, clenching her jaw.  _

_ “You lost a lot of blood. The fetus no longer became viable. You miscarried.” Alex said cooly, knowing Lena didn’t want her sympathy. Lena nodded stiffly and Alex watched as she tried to hold back tears. “Lena… you should tell her.”  _

_ “No.” Lena snapped, her face scrunching up into a pained scowl, “I need her around, Alex. I can’t put her through that again.”  _

_ “You mean, you can’t put either of you through that again.” Alex murmured, going to sit on the side of Lena’s bed.  _

_ “She ran, Alex. I’ve hardly seen her at all these past two months and when I have-- she’s as broken as I’ve ever seen her.” _

_ “But, Lena---” Alex protested.  _

_ “I said no, Alex!” Lena sharply replied. “I need my wife, I can’t do this without her and if that means not telling her, then so be it.” _

_ Alex knew there was no point in arguing with her sister-in-law, so she caved, “Ok.” she just hoped that she would change her mind in the future.  _

_______________

_ Present Day _

“I remember that day,” Kara murmured, her fingers running through Lena’s raven locks while they were curled up on the bed. “Oh, baby, you should have just told me.”

“I know,” Lena replied softly. “I just-- I just didn’t want you to leave again.” 

Kara took in a sharp breath, “Lee…”

“I didn’t say that to make you feel bad, truly. I understand that you just needed space, I do, but I need you to understand that I couldn’t risk it. I needed you by my side, even if it meant you not knowing the truth.” Lena turned in her wife’s arms and gave her a searching look.

“Yea, I do understand and I never should have done that to you, but babe, it tore you apart and you can’t do that to yourself. I know you haven’t been eating, I can tell. I should have been there for you and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it.” Kara gently ran her hand down Lena’s face, cupping her chin and gave her a small kiss.

“You always did have a flair for the dramatics.” Lena chuckled as she stopped Kara from pulling away and gave her a kiss in turn. “Come on, let’s go make some breakfast.” 

Lena crawled out of bed, listening to Kara’s grumbles and whines as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned and looked at her wife before she went through the doorway and found her staring, “What?” Lena asked, raising a single eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Kara replied, as a dreamy look filled her eyes. “You’re just beautiful and I love you.”

“I love you too, you dork. Now, get up and I’ll make you pancakes.”

“YES!” Kara cheered as she dashed out of the bed and towards the kitchen.

Lena rolled her eyes and watched as a blonde head poked back in, giving her a sheepish smile. Yea, they were going to be okay. 

________

_ 2 months later _

“Kara, babe, come on. We’re going to be late to our reservation.” Lena yelled from the doorway as she tapped her heeled foot impatiently. 

Kara appeared in seconds, grinning from ear to ear, “Ready,” she announced. 

Lena took in her appearance and smiled approvingly. Kara was wearing a short blue, sleeveless dress that showed off her toned muscles perfectly and hugged her body in all the right places. From what Lena could see, Kara approved of her off the shoulder maroon dress that complimented her curves and pale skin. 

The two linked their arms together and headed out the door. They went down the elevator where Lena’s driver was waiting for them and Kara helped her wife in, always the gentlewoman.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were immediately seated in a private sector, away from prying eyes. Lena’s popularity had only continued to grow since she moved to National City- thankfully in a positive light like she deserved- and the pair was ambushed anytime they went out, tonight was no exception. There were people outside the restaurant flashing pictures or staring at them in awe as Lena’s security guard rushed them inside. When they were finally seated they softly laughed at each other, having a silent conversation about just how crazy their lives had become. 

“So, someone clearly tipped off the paparazzi that we had a reservation here tonight,” Lena grumbled, patting down some loose flyaways. 

“Makes the night all the more exciting,” Kara replied, giving her wife a wink. 

Lena sighed, she hated the invasion of privacy that came with her last name. Many a night, she had complained to Kara about how she didn’t sign up for it and wished they had a more quiet life. But looking at her wife now, she couldn’t imagine it being any other way. The dimmed lights of the restaurant illuminated her golden hair and the crinkles of her eyes were showing under her glasses as she stared at Lena lovingly. Lena blushed under her gaze, even after all this time, Kara still made her feel butterflies and she knew they would never go away. 

“I can’t believe we’ve been married three years.” Lena murmured softly, picking up the wine menu to give her hands something to do.

“I know, it’s crazy. It feels like just yesterday and a million years ago that I was standing up there, gazing at the most beautiful bride in the world saying ‘I do’.” Kara reminisced, a picture of Lena in a gorgeous satin wedding dress coming to mind. 

“Well, you must be mistaken because I was the one gazing at the most beautiful bride in the world.” Lena chuckled. She set the wine menu down, already knowing what the two of them were going to order, they got the same thing every time. 

“Oh, so we’re going to have this argument again?” Kara teased, eyebrows raising expectantly as her blue eyes glittered. 

“I suppose not.” Lena giggled, “It took up half of our anniversary dinner last year.”

“Yea and I won,” Kara said snarkily.

“In your dreams, Danvers.” Lena laughed as the waiter walked up to their table. 

The rest of the meal was spent stealing glances at each over their wine glasses and talking about nothing and everything. When the last crumbs of dessert had been scraped up-- by Kara- the blonde pulled out a tiny wrapped up box. 

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to give this to you tonight, but I just couldn’t think of any other time to do it.” She handed the box over the Lena who gave her a questioning look, “just open it, you’ll see.” Kara whispered. 

Lena slowly untied the little gold bow and opened up the red velvet box. Lena took in a sharp breath as she realized what was inside. It was a necklace with a rose gold chain and a matching rectangular bar, but it’s what was on the bar that made it special. A tiny pale blue birthstone donned the side of it and next to the stone, was a name.  _ Ally. _ Lena exhaled slowly, tracing the smooth metal with her finger, trying, and failing miserably, to not let the tears that had formed fall. 

Kara was at her side in an instant, crouching down and placing a comforting hand on her knee. 

“It’s perfect.” Lena sniffled, meeting Kara’s eyes, which were also filled with tears.

“Yea?” Kara whispered, using her free hand to wipe Lena’s tears away. She took the box from Lena’s shaking hands and carefully put the delicate necklace around her pale neck. The blonde gave her wife a soft kiss on the cheek and moved back to her seat, resting her hand on top of Lena’s smaller one to maintain contact. 

Lena gave Kara a small smile and took a deep breath to reign in her emotions before pulling a yellow envelope out of her purse. “I have something to give you too,” she murmured, putting a hand over the necklace.

Kara tentatively took the envelope from Lena’s hand and opened it. Pulling a stack of papers out, she furrowed her eyebrows, her signature crease forming between them.

“I don’t understand,” Kara mumbled after flipping through a few pages. 

“I know I probably should have asked, but I wanted to surprise you. I researched the best adoption agencies in the city and narrowed it down to the best one, asked for the paperwork and now all we need to move forward is your signature.” Lena finished her uncharacteristic ramble and looked down at the table, wringing her fingers together as she awaited Kara’s answer. 

“Lena…” Kara trailed off, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Lena looked up and gave her wife a small smile, “I’m ready if you are, babe.”

“Wow, Lee. I can’t- I mean- Are we really doing this?” Kara asked in disbelief. 

Lena’s eyes shone in the dim light as she gave Kara a wide smile, “Yes, I suppose we are.” 

The two stared at each other for a while before Kara pulled the pen in the envelope and signed the papers that needed to be signed, exaggerating the last one with a flourish. She tucked the papers back in the envelope and stood up from her chair.

Lena stood up as well and as soon as her knees straightened she felt Kara’s strong arms around her. 

“I love you.” Kara murmured into her ear.

“I love you too,” Lena replied, pulling back just enough to kiss her wife.

Kara deepened the kiss, Lena’s lips parting slightly to let her tongue pass through, Kara doing the same. Lena finally broke the kiss to catch her breath. She rested her head against Kara’s chest as they both breathed heavily and chuckled lightly. 

The pair walked out of the restaurant arm and arm, with something they had been lacking the past few months,  _ hope.  _ Neither knew what was going to happen next, or what they would have to face. All they knew was that they had each other and the promise of a light, no matter how faint, at the end of the tunnel. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A little bit of fluff (sorry for the sad beginning, just wanted to give a little bit of backstory) ☺️ Comment and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop myself from writing sad stuff, I’m sorry! Don’t worry, it will get better ☺️ Let me know what you think in the comments. Also, what do you think Kara and Lena’s child/ children would be named?


End file.
